Champagne
by Chayden
Summary: Starting on Maka's twenty-first birthday. Emotions run high, and Death the Kid is impressed and disgusted by a lot of things.


Summary: Starting on Maka's twenty-first birthday. Emotions run high, and Death the Kid is impressed and disturbed by a lot of things.

**C**h**a**m**p**a**g**n**e**

a.**black**.blood.production

Maka had never thought that turning twenty-one could possibly be this exhilarating. And Soul… Well, he had planned it to be like this.

They were swirling about on the dance floor of an empty club, driving each other insane to the cool jazz music echoing in the background. Maka's friends had given her and Soul this night to just be alone, but not after much now-legal alcohol swilling had gone on beforehand. The honeycomb-haired girl remembered some of the highpoints of those few hours as she spun around with her lover in the darkness…

_She stepped into the dark, cavernous room with a smile already plastered on her face, hooking arms with her scythe in the center of a circle of her closest friends. They moved through a sea of sweaty dancers bopping in time to the strobe lights and searched for a table that was worthy of seating the almighty Black Star and his 'entourage'. Everyone looked ready to do one of two things: wind down or wind up. Maka laughed happily, feeling bubbly without ever having touched a glass._

"_Let's do this!" Tsubaki chimed, and Patti thrust a fist into the air with a screech. Just as Maka was about to join in, she caught a glance from Soul as he was walking toward the bathrooms. She actually managed to follow him there, too, thanks to Patti dragging her sister Liz and the other woman to the bar. The meister snuck her way through the strangers again, wondering what Soul couldn't say in front of the others._

_ He grinned at Maka when she reached him, taking her into his arms and moving her in a spiral around him. She giggled, jade eyes sparkling, and pecked him gently on the cheek._

"_What did you want me to know?"the birthday girl asked, looking into her partner's crimson eyes._

"_I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't get too drunk now. Keep the number of drinks down to one or two until we know how many you can handle without getting drunk."_

_ Maka started to scowl and comment falsely about her knowing her limits better than he did when Soul drifted his head down to her level and breathed into her ear, "I think you'll want to remember what will happen after they all go away."_

_And he gave her the first fiery kiss of the evening._

_Maka was situated comfortably in Soul's lap, chatting with the others that were sober enough to form coherent sentences._

_Tsubaki was frowning at Black Star, who was parading around the table, shouting the Popeye theme song at the top of his lungs._

"_He really should memorize the lyrics more efficiently if he's going to be such a peacock about singing it." chided Death the Kid, clearly displeased at his friend's manner of conducting himself._

"_You can hardly blame him, Kid. Tsubaki, how many did he have so far?" Soul drawled, letting some of his snow white hair dangle into Maka's face._

"_Twelve." She sighed and buried her face in her hands._

"_See, then? A few more and he just might piss himself for you." the demon weapon quipped lightly._

"_Popeye eats lots of frickin' spinachhhhh~!"_

"_See you guys!" Maka cried, waving her hand in farewell as Tsubaki dragged Black Star out the door by the collar of his shirt and the Thompson sisters slumped over each other in their attempts to go the same way. Soul grumbled something to himself and stomped over to give them a hand._

"_Miss Albarn," Kid said formally, apparently dreading his impending departure from the sanctity of an overcrowded dance-club-slash-bar. "I applaud your self control. Surrounded by these drunken monkeys though you are, you still managed to have only two drinks. What perfect symmetry."_

_Maka scratched the back of her head and dismissed the praise. "Well, I have my incentives."_

_The Shinigami positively beamed, and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Incentives."_

"_Did I remind you of something, Kid?" The black-haired boy looked back at Maka when she said his name. He had an expression on his face that reminded the girl of her perverted father._

"_Oh, no, Maka," he answered, drawing closer to her. "I've been watching it all night."_

_And he flounced away, possibly doing a strange, symmetrical imitation of the way Patti walked. Soul took his place not moments afterward, pushing his nose into Maka's sweet-smelling hair._

"_Did you have fun?" he wondered aloud, wrapping his arms about her waist from behind. She curved to fit his shape better and tipped her head back as far as it could go to look at him._

"_Yeah. And I don't plan on forgetting it any time soon."_

And they danced together now, alone and content to simply enjoy each other's presence without the hindrance of another. Soul planted a kiss square on Maka's mouth, continuing to twist and turn with her even when it was deepened, serious…

He pulled lightly at her hair, frisky, begging playfulness in return. Lean hands tugged on the straps of her satin dress that matched the color of his eyes perfectly, moving them over her milky shoulders with ease. The weapon positively basked in the beauty he saw in his partner, in her body and soul. He loved the closeness they shared without ever being overbearing or strenuous beyond comfort.

"Here's where things get fun," he decided, kissing along his meister's collar bone and earning a pleasurable shiver from her. Her face pinked, although it was invisible in the current lighting.

"Ehhh?! Are you planning something naughty?" she demanded, giving his arm a little pinch. Soul's face went blank in jest; then he smirked and drew his tongue over her ear, nipping it lightly.

"But I thought you were planning something, too…" the scythe returned. He paused their exchange of words with a very convincing set of lips and a tongue that knew exactly what to do to drive Maka wild…

It didn't take long for the heat building in Soul's abdomen to reach his head and cloud his vision, but when it did, his partner could tell, and she welcomed it. They panted in synchronization that would make Stein proud as their fevered embrace became more urgent, and Maka found herself lying on the dance floor, pressed there by Soul's firm core. He positioned his knees on either side of her waist before locking lips with her again. The blonde uttered small mewling sounds and bucked slightly under her weapon's advances, and it nearly caused him to lose control. But he fought the urges within him, choosing instead to draw the experience out, to see how long they could last like this before they both combusted…

Maka allowed him to untie the bow around her bosom that helped to hold the dress up, although she didn't make any moves on his clothing. A guilty image passed fleetingly through her steamed-up brain: Soul's pinstriped vest the only article of clothing between them as the couple writhed passionately in each other's arms… But that would be difficult, and too time-consuming for her tastes. She pulled her face away from her lover's and stared into his red eyes. She could see mini versions of herself in their irises, seeming very disheveled and punch-drunk there, trying to catch her breath whilst being sprawled out on the ground.

The man chuckled. "I love it when you're like this," he confessed in a growl, baring sharp teeth and still managing to look sexy in a way that only Soul Eater Evans could.

Their lips met again, and Maka's spindly fingers slipped Soul's suit jacket off of his arms skillfully, without breaking the kiss.

_Almost like it was rehearsed…_

"Is this really where you want our special place to be, Maka? Because we both know that you'll blush every time you pass it..."

Maka knew how much self control Soul must be expending on her account if he could come out with a reasonably well-formed sentence like that, and she loved him all the more for it.

"I'm impatient, Soul Eater. I want my present… Give it to me." And she drew him back to her by the shoulders, grabbing them tightly so that her message could not be misinterpreted.

Soul flung himself back into the exchange exuberantly, with a power that he had reserved for when his lover was sure of what she wanted done. He flipped Maka over gently so that he could unzip her dress, but he did it in a manner that would leave a lasting impression on the girl: he grabbed the zipper in his teeth, delighted when Maka shivered. His breath made her skin all warm and tingly, and she unthinkingly arched her back, bringing her butt up toward him. A single tan finger wormed its way into her core, heating the girl up from the inside out. Breath hissed from her lips and she contracted on him involuntarily. Maka wasn't used to having something so deep inside of her, but she was in no way adverse to the kinky source of pleasure his knuckles were on the sensitive flesh…

And things were only going to become more unbearable as heated minutes passed.

In the end of their undressing war, Soul was left with his slender black headband and Maka with her flats. Soul took a ribbon from his meister's dress and tied it around her neck, then drew his tongue seductively across her collar bone.

"I demand a present, too," he told her huskily, staring into her eyes as he lowered his bare body down onto hers. Maka felt lightning in her veins and snapped their mouths together loudly, humming deep down in her throat as her weapon's tongue tickled her own. His fingertips massaged the skin of her hips, working their way up until they rested on the bulge of her ribs below her breasts.

It was then that their lips parted, and they breathed to the beat of their erratic hearts as they watched each other yet again. A toothy smile came to the scythe's face as he took a careful hold of his woman's left breast, and lowered his head ever so slowly to the pale flesh of it.

"Ma-ka~," he teased, snaking his tongue out to lick the tip of her hard nipple. The girl gasped and threw her head back, nails making light score marks in Soul's back.

"Kyaaah~!"

The poor thing lost most control of her movements as the boy worked his own personal brand of magic over her, spreading his pulse-hammering love evenly over both sides of her body, knowing somehow just how hard to press and how long to hold as Maka flailed about under his advances.

She eventually regained her knowledge of basic motor skills, and snapped her palms over her eyes while a wild spasm forced her pelvis up toward Soul's. When that person unlatched himself from the center of his obsessions, his eyes were the most lust-filled Maka had ever seen, which caused her to actually _think_ for a second about what they were doing.

And then his lips broke her concentration. They tasted like sugar and champagne.

"You can't be shy any more, Maka. You just _can't_." Soul noted, his voice thick with an arousal that charged the very air they breathed. Maka gnawed on her lower lip and snapped her eyes to the side when they wandered down toward his hips.

The scythe sighed and tugged the both of them into a sitting position, cupping his lover's cheek in his hand. "We love each other, don't we? Maka Albarn?"

"Yes."

"Where's the conviction you had before?"

The blonde gasped as his fingers landed suddenly on the skin of her toned thigh, raising goosebumps all the way up her back. Green irises darted there and to red ones, there and back, and Soul knew he had won.

"Please relax," he begged, and re-stole her lips.

The change in the girl's resolve was obvious. She wound her lithe fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, finally feeling ready to bond with him fully. She made to stand up, but then wrapped her legs above the weapon's crossed ones, around his waist. His strong arms welcomed her in, winding about her neck to grip her creamy shoulders. Maka moaned airily as she got her first taste of a male presence inside her very being, and Soul's breathing became ragged as he struggled to keep himself still so that she could adjust.

"I'm okay," she managed to squeak, and he kissed her, barely, on the edge of her jaw.

The weapon forced her onto the dance floor again, and she flinched when the cold tile touched her back. Soul descended on her roughly, provoking a little "Aaah!" and the tiniest spattering of fluids. The breathless rushes of their movement both bewildered and fascinated the meister, although she hadn't the mental capacity to grasp it then. The only things she _could_ grasp were her partner's hands, braced against her shoulders, the musky taste of his tongue in her mouth, and the ways they thrusted and bounced in unison, alone in the dark.

At first, Soul kept things slow, trying to fit as best as he could with his lover. It wasn't hard; their bodies were like a puzzle, and soon both were sweating as the tempo increased of its own accord. Maka began to make small noises again, faint wisps of air and sound at the deepest point of union. And she _screamed_ with a strange mixture of pleasure and pain when her barrier was broken, sending a wave of fluid coursing down their legs. Soul released at the same time, then drew her torso closer to his, having her head rest on his shoulder.

There are some nights which will leave one wordless and mindblown… Believe me, this is one of them.

**Nerayami: Ahh, so cliché! I didn't want to end it like that, but I felt that the other stuff I had planned would sorta ruin the impact of that last sentence there…**

**And don't worry, it's not a one-shot! This one's actually going to be a story, with depth, a plot, and Death the Kid. And let's not forget… citrus~!**

**Was it a good lemon? It's the first one I've finished, so tell me if it was sour enough for Soul and Maka, kay~?**


End file.
